I notice you
by bluewidow21
Summary: Neera/ Helena. Neera is an original character. Disclaimer i own nothing. Helena is not mine but Neera is.


Helena/Neera

It is late and the zombies and other creatures wreak havoc on the small town of Short Oaks. Leon S. Kennedy and Helena Harper are sent in to investigate how this outbreak occurred. The C-Virus is back but how? No one knows for sure.

I was sent in by The Agency as well. My name is Neera and apparently the higher ups thought I needed back up and sent a team in after me…Without telling me.

I hear gunshots and shouting. _Well there's my backup._ I ran toward the sounds of my backup in trouble. Half way there I hear an ear piercing scream that sounded like it came from another world. When I arrived Agent Harper was trying to fend off the horde of zombies and what I would describe as a skinless frog... Agent Kennedy seemed to be trapped under some rubble. I looked around and spotted a bull dozer, _Perfect. _I got in and started it up "Hang on guys I'm coming!"I bull dozed a path to them and I noticed Leon somehow freed himself from the rubble.

"Hop in."

Now we must rescue Helena, but buy the time we got to her she was standing tall with bodies of zombies and the skinless frog lay sprawled out on the ground at her feet.

"Took you guys long enough." She said with a dry laugh.

We crashed through the remains of one of the buildings and regrouped.

"What are you doing here Neera?" Leon all but yelled.

"Wait a second I was told I was getting backup and I thought it was you guys. O and I think I just saved your life." I responded

"We were told that we would be the only team sent in." Helena added

"Ok we can argue this out later, but right now we have a job to do. Now let's go and get this done." I said

That seemed to stop further argument from Leon. We headed out of the back entrance of the building were more zombies were waiting for us. We dispatched quickly and quietly we then made our way to the local church and once inside.

"Okay did Hunnigan give ya'll any intel on who could possibly be responsible for this happening, Again?"I asked

"Yes we think it is Simmons Jr. most likely for revenge for what we did to his father. " Leon answered

"We don't have time for this crap. Let's go." Helena snapped

"Helena." My tone conveying calm with her outburst but secretly I was a little turned on.

So we headed out and it did not take long for us to find Derek D. Simmons in his underground lab. As we made our way through the facility we were continually bombarded by creatures that no longer looked human, assuming they ever were.

However through all the chaos a skinless frog sprang for Helena but I caught it and flipped it over in midair and stomped on its beatings heart. It twitched then died. Helena looked at me in awe and I smirked.

"You're welcome." I said and walked away.

We continued on and eventually we came face to face with Simon's Jr.

"Ah here to stop me are you? Ooo I'm so scared. You three actually think you can stop me? My wraith will be felt by the entire world after tonight. "He then injected himself with the C-virus, but I suspect this virus has been altered because the monster that the man turned into was unlike any monster I had ever seen. It looked like a creature from the 9th circle of hell. We sprung into action and we were getting our asses kicked until I spotted an RPG. _Hmm that's convenient_.

"Helena! Leon!"

They looked over.

"I've got an idea. "We took shelter behind what I hoped was a sturdy enough wall.

"Okay you two distract him. Get him to open his mouth long enough so I can shoot with this. Be careful you guys, let's go."

My plan worked as crazy as it sounded, but not without injury. On the creatures last dying twitch its spiky tentacles lashed out and one of them struck me in the back and gashed a wound from my right shoulder to above my left hip/ I went down and the last thing I remember is Helena telling me I was going to be okay and that help is on the way .

I woke up in the Agency infirmary and I go up feeling pretty good. I left after receiving doctor's instructions. _Do not rip your stitches, blah blah._ I left and went back to my apartment, showered and dressed. I grabbed my keys and headed out to the bar, which is odd because I do not drink, but I did not want to be home tonight.

I was sitting at the bar when I noticed out of the corner of my eye someone sat down beside me. I smelled lavender and attitude and I knew who it was.

"Hey Helena."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

She didn't respond. Instead she ordered her drink.

"So why are you at a bar when you don't even drink?"

"Didn't feel like going home."

She made a sound of understanding.

"So how's your back?"

"Fine….look thank you for asking and being all concerned, but I'm fine."

I got up abruptly and went to the bathroom. I could feel something wet on my back, because my shirt was sticking to my bandage.

"Shit!" I took off my shirt and the back of it was covered in blood. I heard someone come in.

"O my god?" Helena exclaimed

"So that's why you are in a mood."

I turned around very aware that I was standing in front of Helena freaking Harper in my bra and jeans.

"No I am in a mood because I saved your life and you still did not notice me!"

I exclaimed.

"I notice you…Neera I do notice you."

"Uh-huh sure you do."

She looked at me for a moment and then a decision was made. She walked towards me with determination and kissed me.

"I notice you."

"I love you."I said without thinking.

She didn't say anything until I made to leave.

"You can't leave you don't have a shirt one, and your back needs to be rebandaged…take my jacket and come with me. "

I put it one and fallowed her out of the bathroom and out of the bar.

"So did you drive?"Asked Helena

"No I walked I had to get some air and clear my head." I answered

"Well I drove my motorcycle." She said with a giant smirk on her face.

_Gulp, this will be the most awkward and sexually frustrating ride ever. _

She took me to her apartment and once inside she told me to take her jacket off and I did. Then she asked me to take off my bra. I stared at her for a minute then I remembered why I was there. I did, hoping that this would be over soon. I already feel like an idiot I don't want to be a scared up and sexually frustrated idiot.

She then took my bandage off.

"O my god."

"You already said that." I said laughing slightly

"I know" she said dryly

Then she tended to my wound.

"This may hurt."

"There are things that hurt far worse than physical injury." I said sadly

She washed off the blood and tended o my stitches, checking that my stitches didn't rip. Then she handed me one of her shirts and I took that as my queue to leave. I made my way to the door and then she piped up.

"Why are you so difficult?" she exclaimed

"Excuse me! I'm not the one who didn't or couldn't see how I felt about you. I mean Leon of all people noticed."

"Well I'm sorry that you did not have the guts to tell me. "She fired back

"Would it have mattered?" I said tiredly and a little defeated.

Throughout our argument we kept getting closer until we were invading each other's personal space.

"Look you do not feel the same way so can we just…drop it? I told you how I felt and you said you noticed me, but then you just ignored what I said and-mmmph- ."

She kissed me mid rant. When she pulled back my eyes were still closed.

"Now who said I don't love you." She said gently

"B-But I thought…more kisses and this time with more passion.

We broke apart when air became necessary. She smiled at me with that smile and her eyes were pure love. I was speechless for once.

"What does this mean?" I asked

"This means that we are going to go to my bedroom and you are going to lay back and relax while I who you how much I notice and love you."

I just smiled and let her lead me to her bedroom with a big goofy smile on my face.


End file.
